She's So Annoying
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: Sasuke cannot stand his wife. It's like she's attached to his hip. He wants nothing more to do than to shut her up...One shot! [M] [COMPLETE]
**NHL18: I was requested to do a SasuSaku story, not many were happy about the suggested ToneHina fic! xD I would like to point out that this is my FIRST SasuSaku story, so I apologize if the characters aren't like how they are! If a lot of people like it, than I just might make more SasuSaku stories and make them multi chaptered!**

 **P.S. I find it funny how y'all (guest reviewers) are telling me to kill myself and stuff like that and saying I made a death threat (bitch where?) And telling me to grow up (I am grown up :/) and saying my last story was a bash story (How?) When all you had to do was PM me and let me know what was wrong. But no worries, I'll delete your reviews and continue to make lots and LOTS of stories because I CAN! And if you don't like my stories, then BYE! WHY YOU READING THEM?! UNFOLLOW! I have been nothing but nice to each and everyone! But there's an exception to those who are mean to me cause I can go there too! But, I would like to thank those who have been so nice to me and PMing me about pros and cons of my story because your guys' opinions matter to me!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

God, it was like she would never shut up. She kept rambling on and on and on and it was driving him crazy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Its so late at night and you're having coffee!" Great, now she was rambling on about how he wouldn't get up in the morning all because he chose to drink coffee at 10 o'clock at night. He took a deep sigh and then another sip, savoring the supple taste of the caramel. "You're going to be up all night and its all because you're drinking coffee which has a lot of caffeine. And not to mention that it is meant for the morning time so that you'd stay awake during the day then buzzkill at night so that-"

"God, you're so annoying."

"Wha- excuse me?"

"You're annoying."

"I'm annoying?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, wanting nothing more but to take the coffee away from him and throw it in the sink. "I think that coffee is messing with your head Sasuke, it's making you say things."

"Coffee isn't a drug Sakura, I know what I said."

"How am I annoying?"

"You're rambling on about nothing and its driving me crazy."

He sounded so calm though. He couldn't be serious.

"I am not rambling on about nothing!"

"You are, and its annoying." He stood up after taking another sip of his coffee and set the mug onto the counter.

"Please spill it out. It has such a strong smell. How can you drink that stuff?"

"I have a reason for drinking it at night Sakura."

"And what is your reason?"

"I need it."

"Oh wow, that's a very good reason." She was being facetious and it made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just stop being so annoying."

"I'm not trying to be annoying. And if I'm so annoying, why did you sit there and listen to me the whole time?"

Damn, she had a point.

"Because I like hearing you talk. You sound so sexy."

She gasped and blushed. Its been a while since Sasuke made her blush so heavily.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He's teasing her and it was making her mad.

"Haha very funny smart mouth."

"You're the one with the smart mouth. Souding all sexy and shit. You knew what you were doing _Sakura_." He said her name so huskily and it made her spine tingle. Why was he doing this?

"I don't know what you mean. I did nothing intentionally."

"Oh really?" He went up to her and took a strand of her hair. "Then why are you wearing such revealing clothing?"

"Wha-I, it's my slee-"

"Yeah right _Sakura_." He did it again! He said her name in such a husky tone that the lower part of her started to tingle and throb.

"Sasuke, I'm not being coy, I'm serious."

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, listen to me."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

He chuckled and then gripped the back of her head as he kissed her deeply. She was taken by surprise from the sudden act, but she wasn't upset by it. Since he's been gone a lot on his travels, she's been craving for this type of affection from him. She just didn't expect it to be right here in their kitchen.

When he broke the kiss which elicited a sound of their lips breaking apart, he chuckled at how her face was twisted up in a mixture of lust and anger. The redness on her cheeks and nose from her blushing and the small pout that was present on her lips made him chuckle louder.

"Impatient much?"

"Sasuke, I..."

"You what?" His breath was on her lips and she was staring at his lips rather than looking into his onyx eyes.

"From the way you are staring at my lips, I think I know what you were about to say." He whispered as he reconnected their lips. All that could be heard was the sound of their lips smacking against each other and the rapid beat of their hearts in their ears. The kitchen suddenly grew very hot, and it was starting to bother him. He let go of the back of her head and gripped her chin as he disconnected their swollen lips.

"Calm down kitty, you'll get it." He hasn't called her that name since they were newlyweds. He took her by her hand and she gladly followed him into their bedroom. It was so nostalgic to her. It was just like their first night as newlyweds when they first lost their virginities. She never knew Sasuke could be so gentle.

"Lay down kitty." She obliged and laid back onto their bed. "Sakura, don't be so annoying."

"What are you talking about? What did I even do? I did what you told me to do and I laid myself down onto the bed!"

"Don't get riled up. You know exactly what we're about to do. So, I need you to undress."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Sasuke wasn't sure if his wife was doing it on purpose to annoy him, or if she was just oblivious to the fact that the way she was undressing, was making him stiff to the point where it was starting to hurt. He nearly drooled at the sight of her.

 _Damn its been too damn long._ Indeed it has and he wanted nothing more to do than to make it up to her. The tightness in his pants was starting to annoy him, it seemed as if everything was starting to annoy him. The lights being on, his clothes still on, his hard on throbbing, Sakura's pert nipples begging to be petted and sucked. It was all annoying him and wanted to take care of it as soon as possible.

She started rambling again. Something about how it was too hot and how he was still dressed. God, he wanted to shut her up. But not in a mean way. Just _his_ way. Discarding his shirt, he chuckled when he heard a quiet gasp escape her lips. He knew that that was going to be the only quiet sound that would escape her pretty lips once they got busy. Once the last clothing of his was discarded to somewhere in the room, it suddenly got dark as he turned the lights off.

* * *

It was as if his gentleness went away. She didn't know how, but she really liked this side of him. There was nothing gentle about the way he kissed her. He crashed his lips against hers so roughly, kissing her as if he was desperately looking for something in her mouth. He dragged her body against his, feeling her perky nipples on his hard chest. She moaned as he went down her body and caught her nipple, sucking and nibbling and licking it.

"God, I love your breasts," he whispered against the swollen nipple. His breath hot and his voice thick. "Not too big, not too small, they fit perfectly in my hand." He gripped them, not gently, and not roughly, but gripped them like they were a squishy stress ball. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and grounded her core around his cock. He hissed at the feeling of the wet bliss in between her legs, rub his rock-hard length. She wanted him. She wanted him inside.

"Not yet kitty," hearing him say that made her pout, and though he couldn't see it, he must've knew because he chuckled. "I want to feel all of you first."

"You can feel me inside." She protested.

"Hn."

He grabbed his length and started to rub it on her core. First nub then down to the hole nonstop that Sakura was getting impatient.

"Oh God Sasuke, you're being annoying!"

Sasuke laughed and then groaned as he only put the tip in. Even with just the tip she was tight. Too tight and so damn wet! Sakura let out an _Oh_ and then smacked her lips when he pulled out and started to rub on her nub again. She then decided to take matters into her own hands. Gripping his shoulders, she pushed him until he was laying on his back.

"Whoa, Sakura, what are you doing."

"You're being annoying Sasuke. I've waited so long for this!" He was too turned on to even object and lay her down on her back.

She took ahold of his length and out of nowhere, engulfed his hard-on into her mouth. Sasuke grunted and watched in complete bliss as his wife sucked, jerk, and deep throat him and staring at him the whole time with her emerald eyes and brows furrowed. She looked do damn hot right now.

"Shit, Sakura, stop."

She felt his body jerk and his toes curl, his length throbbed and out came the hot white liquid she swallowed with no hesitation. Sasuke was in shock. Sakura has never been this dirty. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked at her astonished husband. Straddling him, she swallowed his length with her tight core and they both moaned in unison. He was able to make out her figure on top of him as her breasts bounced up and down and her head thrown back. She looked absolutely perfect. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched his wife ride him and loved the sweet hissing and _ohs_ coming from her mouth. The mouth that took him over the edge. The mouth that submitted pure magic on his cock.

He took a hold of her breast and squeezed it and saw her head come back up to look at him. She bent down and gave him the sloppiest kiss since their bodies were moving up and down and her moans were getting in the way of their kissing. She was squeezing around him and it felt so damn good.

 _"Oh, Sasuke!"_

"Shit, Sakura, I can feel you all around me. You're about to come aren't you?"

All she could do was nod as her moans became irregular, her body jerking. He flipped her on her back, lifting her left leg up as he drove in her. He watched her eyes widened and her hands grip her breasts. He couldn't really do much with just one hand and he cursed himself for not getting a prosthetic arm like Naruto did. All he could do was use his right hand to do things one at a time. Sakura knew this and held her leg up for him as he continued to pound her, rubbing her swollen nub, feeling her clenching tight around his cock and releasing several times before she gave out and her insides clenched him so tight that he came in her and tried to pull out before he could.

"Shit."

"What?" She was out of breath, her chest rising and falling.

"I came in you. Didn't mean to."

"That's okay."

"You're on the pill?"

"Nope."

Thus, nine months later, Sarada Uchiha was born.

* * *

 **NHL18: hope you guys liked this! And I'll ignore the people that out the blue cursed me out. Tell me if this is somewhat close to their character! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
